Sequel: I Lost My Best Friend
by Kirei Tenshi
Summary: He gave her an empty smile, “Here I am, with the girl I dream about every darn night. The only person I truly loved after so many years but even if I tell her that I love her, she won’t listen to me because she’s stupidly stuck with her stupid past."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there, guys

_A/N: Hey there, guys! I've returned! Thank you for all those people who reviewed on I Love My Best Friend and also for those who've read it. This one's for you. It's the sequel. I Lost My Best Friend. Please bear with the frequently changing scenes as to let everyone see both perspectives. Reminder, this is not a ninja-based story. :D_

**I Lost My Best Friend**

_Chapter 1_

_Smile_

'_Shit…' _a shocked raven-haired guy whispered as he slowly touched his forehead, feeling something soft as cotton on it. He forced his self to open his heavy eyes; a sheer pain crawling onto his body as he tried to do so. Everything and everywhere seemed to hurt, but why? _'Did anything happen to me?' _he slowly thought as he tried to move his fragile body.

"Ah!" he shouted as his whole body streaked with uncontrollable pain. He forced his eyes to open once again, though it took so much energy, he just had the feeling that he had to do it; to know what had happened to him and to know where the hell he was. He slowly opened his aching eyes, avoiding the pain that its effort gave him, and took sight of relaxing green pain on the ceiling. This all seemed unreal for him. The pain looked cheap for him. He didn't know why but he knew somehow inside of him that he was… _rich._

'_Darn, everything looks cheap,' _he whispered as he pushed himself slightly up and looked at the whole room. He could almost feel himself going berserk! He realized that he was in a hospital ward, seeing all the flowers and different machineries. He wasn't alone in the room; the room was filled with other people on their own hospital beds. The place seemed so familiar, like he was here before, but the only thing he could wonder about at that time was why was he there.

He looked out the window beside his bed as drops of rain crashed on it and fall on a pink-haired girl kneeling outside the hospital.

―_Drip. Drop. Drip._

A pink-haired girl's tears gently dropped on the pavement of the tomb as it mixed with the rain. She stared at her best friend's grave as she covered her eyes and fell down on her knees, shouting, "**It was all my fault!"**

She could still remember vividly that very day, just about a year ago, when her best friend pulled her to save her life in exchange with his. It was on this very day when all of it happened. She could feel the wound in her heart reopening and surging her with pain she can't keep inside. She just continued on sobbing, her tears invisible in the rain, until she felt a warm hand gently touch her shoulder. She looked up and locked eyes with a dark-haired man standing behind her, resting his hand on her wet shoulder. The man slowly bent down and stared at her, sweetly touching her cheek.

'_It wasn't your fault, Sakura,' _he whispered to her.

Sakura looked at him and wrapped her arms around his body, tightly hugging him, _'He wouldn't have died if I just… if I just didn't pursue on getting the handkerchief…'_

He lifted his hand and slowly caressed her head as she continuously cried on his shoulder. They stayed there under the rain for such a long time, Sakura just crying on his shoulder. He wished he could make her feel better, make her forget. He lifted his hand and touched Sakura's chin, slowly lifting it, _'You have to let go, Sakura. It's already been one year. Don't you think he'll be happier with that? He's in a better place now…'_

'_How can I, Shin? How can I when the moment― that fear just keeps haunting me inside?' _Sakura whispered in reply, he could hear the desperation in her voice.

Shin smiled and stood up, letting go of Sakura. He reached out for Sakura's hand. Sakura took it and stood up beside him, looking at his smile curiously, "First off, you should get a bath. _We _don't want you getting sick, now, do we?"

Sakura formed a smile as she tightly held onto Shin's firm hands as they walked to his car. Sakura stopped and looked at Shin; she knew that he was trying his best to help her. He always did. She stared into his dark green eyes and let the smile on her face grow wider.

"What?" Shin asked.

"Thank you for always making me smile, Shin," Sakura replied and stared walking once again, her hand in Shin's.

'_She seems so familiar…' _the dark-haired boy thought watching the pink-haired girl outside the building walk away with another dark-haired guy, _'…maybe from school.'_

"Onii-san!" he heard somebody calling out from the door. He looked at the direction of the doorway and saw a girl with glowing hazelnut eyes and golden brown hair that was swaying with the wind as she gracefully ran towards him. She looked like she was only a year or two younger than him. He observed her quite well, her hair in pigtails, like a little kid but to him, it fitted her in a nice way, just like an anime.

The dark-haired guy opened his mouth, trying to speak, but nothing came out except for still air. The girl was already at his bedside chair and was looking intently at him.

"Uh… a… ah… I…" he pursued as words slowly formed little by little out his dry mouth, "I… I don't… know where… I am. I― It seems to be a hospital… of some… sort. Where am I?" he finally finished as he tried to reach out for the girl. He couldn't pick out her sweet face from the people he thought he remembered. How couldn't he remember her? Was she someone important to him?

"Onii-san, this _is _a hospital," the girl replied with a big smile on her face as she held his reached out hand, "Haven't you figured that out yet?"

'_Actually, I just told you I did,' _he thought sourly. How come this snickering came naturally for him? He looked at her once more. _'Is she really someone I know?'_

"Are you―" he started but was interrupted by loud shrieks from the man lying next to his bed. He was shouting and shouting while he kicked hard and punched continuously, it seemed that he was in deep pain.

"That's so nice!" Sakura muttered as she quietly laughed while she looked into Shin's dark green eyes. She was sitting on a boat in front of Shin. They were on the lake, under the pale moon light. The sky was clear and the stars were bright, as they both sat on a small brown boat, Shin holding on to the boat paddles and Sakura looking up at the sky, admiring the beautiful night. This was one of the things Shin did to help her recuperate, and she was much thankful for everything he tried to do.

Shin looked at Sakura, his smile slowly fading, "I'm really glad you're happy, Sakura."

Sakura looked back at Shin and gave him a soft smile, "Me too."

Silence filled the air as Shin tied the boat paddles on the side of the boat, laying a blanket and laid down on it; looking up at the sky as he observed the bright stars; they were like winking at both of them, seeming happy far away from Earth. He laid his head on his palms as he let his right knee bent up slightly. He looked back down as he felt warmth creep up his lower body. He took sight of green orbs looking at him as her long pink hair gently slide on his body.

Sakura touched his arm and pulled it off Shin's head as she laid her head on it. She smiled as she looked at Shin and then at the stars, "Shin?"

Shin looked back at her and smiled, "Yes?"

"Thank you…"

"Hmm? For what?"

Sakura looked into Shin's eyes and gave him another smile; she wished that smile would never leave her forever, "For always making me smile."

Shin looked back at the sky, his smile growing wider, _'It's because I love you,' _he whispered, making sure nobody would be able to hear him.

"What?"

"Nothing… I just said you're welcome," he replied softly.

**Chapter Ended.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Five to Midnight_

The dark-haired guy covered his ears as the man continuously shouted; his shriek of pain growing louder and even higher. As he did so, he felt something soft wrapped around his forehead once again, _'Another injury…' _he thought to himself. The shouts seemed never to end for him, he could understand the man who was in pain, he too, was in pain. He looked at the brown-haired girl and stared at her until the shouting subsided. He wondered how he met her and who was she in his life. Everything just appeared to be confusing.

"Onii-san! Are you feeling better now?" she interrupted his thoughts.

"Much…" he answered as he just stared into her hazelnut eyes.

The girl smiled and reached out for his hand but he pulled it away, it seemed to come naturally to him; to pull away when someone wants to touch him. He looked at her; his lips formed a thin, straight line.

"From where do I know you?" he retorted.

"I just said you're welcome," Shin answered.

"Okay…" Sakura mumbled.

The beautiful night sky stayed as long silence filled the air. It wasn't the awkward silence that filled them, it was peaceful, as if all their worried could be swept away. The moon stayed bright as it somehow seemed to blink at two people watching under her. The stars, filed with brightness and the breeze felt warm. Time's moving but it seemed to stop for two people lying down together, just beside one another but what seemed like love, wasn't true. They were friends. _Just friends._

Shin stretched his arms as he jumped up to a seat. He looked at the girl beside him, staring deep at her beautiful pink hair, relaxing green orbs, and her fair, sublime face as she looked back at his dark green eyes and seated herself next to him. She smiled at him and entwined her fingers with his.

He felt streaks of electricity pass his body as she did so. He continued staring at her and how she held his hand tightly. He pulled her hand to his body and put it over his rising and falling chest. He looked her straight in the eyes and gently pulled her closer to his body, _'Sakura… do you feel this? Do you feel my heart beating?'_

Sakura's opened with wide shock. She looked back at him and slightly nodded, she could feel the rising and falling of Shin's strong chest as the warmth of his hand flow through her.

'_It beats only for you.'_

Sakura pulled her hand away, looking towards another direction. Shin moved closer and surprisingly wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her tightly, not wanting her to move away from him, _'Sakura, can you please be mine?'_

Sakura's green eyes opened wider as she heard Shin's gentle words. This had been his second proposal to her, _'Until now, he still loves me?' _she questioned herself as they stayed in that position for the longest moment they have ever hugged each other. She didn't pull away; she knew that Shin won't let her. Even if she tried, she knew that he would just struggle with her.

She looked up and locked gaze with Shin's eyes.

"Are you Sakura?" he interrupted as the girl was about to answer.

'_How did he know my nickname?' _the girl silently wondered. She looked away, looking for something that might have given off her nickname to this guy. She looked back, unsatisfied, realizing that there wasn't any possible way he could've known. She slightly smiled thinking he might've heard subconsciously while he was still in a coma.

"Yes," she answered him with a smile across her wrinkled face. She looked at him, he just looked so lost. It seemed like he couldn't remember anything even if he was trying his best to. _'I can't blame him, he just woke up from a coma,' _she thought as she put water onto a glass and handed it to him.

"You've been here for exactly a year now since your accident. My mom says you're lucky you're still alive," she smiled, "My mother and I have been taking care of you ever since."

'_Accident?' _he thought. He looked at his body, "Thank you… but I don't remember a single thing. All I remember―"

"I― I'm so… sorry, Shin… but I don't think I can…" Sakura mumbles as she tried to pull herself away from Shin, looking away.

Shin bowed down and let his hands drop to his side. He looked away, his eyes glistening as tears slowly came running down his cheeks. It was like something was tearing his heart into a million pieces. For the second time, his heart was broken. He looked at the girl he loved the most as her hair swayed with the wind. She was the only thing that keeps him going; the only thing that makes him feel happy, but she didn't love him back, why?

He let his head bow down again and looked at his watch, _'1…2…3…4…5…' _he counted, letting off a sigh, _'It's five minutes to midnight… and once again, in just 5 damn counts, I fell and broke my heart!'_

"Sakura!" a distant voice shouted, interrupting their conversation, "I told you to call me when you― He's awake!" the lady shouted coming out of the door. She was wearing ordinary house clothes with her hair tied up in a bun. She looked like the girl sitting beside him.

The guy looked at the girl, "Is she your mother?" he asked, looking at the lady who was running up to both of them. The girl nodded as she stood up and hugged her mother.

**Chapter Ended.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Do I really have to?_

The girl nodded as she stood up and hugged her mother.

"How're you feeling?" the lady asked as she and the girl walked up to him. The lady reached out and touched his face; it was as if she was his mother. He looked at the lady and frowned. How could he feel good when he couldn't remember a thing?

"I feel… _better,_" he answered.

Shin looked up and started laughing. Sakura lifted her head and stared at him curiously, _'Why is he laughing?' _she looked at him; it bothered her that he just laughed and laughed, tears equally running down his cheek.

"What's the matter, Shin?" Sakura asked in confusion.

Shin looked at her, looked deep into her confused green eyes. He stopped laughing and gave her an empty smile, "Here I am, with the girl I dream about every darn night. The only person I truly loved after so many years but even if I tell her that I love her, she won't listen to me because she's _stupidly stuck_ with her past,' he answered as he looked away.

Sakura's eyes opened widely with anger and shock. Why was he doing this to her? Rage passed through her weakening body, "What the hell is your problem, Shin?"

She raised her hand and was about to slap Shin but was put to a stop when Shin held her arm and stopped her. He looked into her eyes once again, tears now flowing down both of their cheeks.

"_You're _my problem, Sakura!" he shouted at her, holding tighter on her wrist, "Let go of him! Just let go of him already!"

Sakura struggled for Shin to let go. He was tired of pretending to be happy. He was tired of everything he had to do to make her forget, but he couldn't stop himself. Tears were running down both of their cheeks. Sakura slowly let her hands fall in surrender. She bowed down and covered her face, "I'm… sorry, Shin."

"What?" Shin retorted, surprised.

"I'm sorry, Shin… I know that I've hurt you so much. I know I caused you a lot of heartaches, and I know everything that happened had been all my fault but tell me, Shin, please tell me, do I really have to let go? Do I really have to when he's the only thing that keeps me going?" Sakura muttered as she returned Shin's piercing stare at her, both their eyes now glistened as unwanted tears came out of them.

"Better…" he answered.

"That's a good thing, you've been here a year now, it's a miracle you even woke up from that dreadful coma," the lady happily started.

He looked at her with no excitement at all as she looked at her daughter and gave her a grin. They both seemed so happy but he wondered why he had no emotions towards them, _'Do I really know them?' _he doubted himself. He lied back down and looked out the window. The sky was dark but was enlightened by the beautiful light the moon was giving out, stars were glittering high up the sky. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

'_He's not the only one in the world, Sakura. _Please look around you_ and accept what you can have here, not just stay with the only thing you __**had**__, I'm alive too, Sakura,'_ Shin whispered as he turned his back from Sakura and untied the paddles.

Shin stared at Sakura's sublime face, her long pink hair slightly covering her face, her pinkish lips that looked so soft, but he also saw the misery hiding behind that beautiful façade. His car was already parked in front of her house but he didn't want to wake her up, she just looked so… _serene. _He went out his car and opened the passenger seat's door. He slowly lifted Sakura's hand and carried her on his back.

"Ugh…" she muttered as Shin carried her tightly on his back. He gently opened the door and carried her to her bedroom, slowly laying her on her bed. He started walking away but was stopped by her hand pulling him back; he turned around and saw Sakura tightly holding onto his wrist. He walked up to her and pulled up her blanket on her.

'_I love you… Sasuke,' _she whispered as she held Shin's hand tighter.

Shin flinched as he stared blankly to what he had heard. He slowly removed her hand from his hand and looked at her, _'I― I love you too, Sakura,' _he whispered as a woeful tear came tumbling down his cheek. He saw Sakura form a smile as she seemed to her his words.

'_Please let go…' _he wished as he closed Sakura's bedroom door and left.

**Chapter Ended.**


End file.
